mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Daichi Sumeragi
:"Daichi" redirects here. For other uses, see Daichi (disambiguation). Daichi Sumeragi(皇大地) is a fictional character in the Beyblade anime and manga series, who appears in Beyblade G-Revolution, Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle and the manga. He is a young, hyperactive blader with a blade called Strata Dragoon (Gaia Dragoon in the original Japanese version). In the BBA tournament, he is the tag team partner of Tyson. Daichi is portrayed as a short kid with flaming red hair and a blue shirt with pants of which one leg is torn at the thigh. He is also seen in the series fainting after tough matches, leading some to believe that he is still weak in spite of his powerful bit-beast. Daichi has a huge advantage in outdoor Bey-dishes as he has trained close to nature and perfected his style of Beyblading. His weakness is over-confidence demonstrated by his two defeats once to Kai and later with Ming-Ming. Daichi is also categorized as one of the strongest Beybladers in G-Revolution as he was able to beat Rick of the PPB All Starz. He also provides comic relief in the series with his fear of flying, constant eating and heckling Tyson. He is finally beaten by the BEGA League blader, Ming-Ming but tells her that he would win the next time they battle. Daichi is also a major character in the film Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle in which his Gaia Dragoon is the bit-beast used to release the Dark Beasts that are locked up in Demon Rock island. At the beginning of the third season, Tyson is shocked to find out that Daichi has a variant of Dragoon, and claims that his own is the only one. Tyson and Daichi's bit-beasts can use a combination attack, called the Twin Tornado Attack, which may have been the first time this happens in the series. According to the English version, his bit-beast is known as Strata Dragoon. He uses some powerful attacks during the series. When Daichi's father died, he inherited the bit-beast, so Daichi, like Tyson, always seeks solace in it. His character mostly resembles that of Tyson. He likes Tyson's grandpa a lot. He is a very skilled blader. Daichi is a hard working blader because of his father who worked as a forest wood cutter and was very strong. He lives in the forest from where he came, and challenges Tyson for a battle at the start of the third session. During the battle, Kenny notices that Daichi has an advantage with natural playing fields and Tyson has an advantage in a regular Bey dish. Daichi impresses Max and Ray at first, but not Kai, as he thinks that Tyson is much more skilled than Daichi.Tyson and Daichi often do not get along very well with Tyson calling him 'monkeyboy', Daichi's nickname which Tyson keeps calling him throughout the third series . Although they often have meaningless fights and eating contests they still remain good friends. Daichi was a popular character in the manga, and also appeared in many of the Beyblade video games which could possibly explain why fans wanted him to appear in G-Revolution. Also his personality resembles Tyson's; the similarities include their "never give up" attitude, eating habits and constantly re-challenging people even after winning or losing. In the Japanese version of G-revolution Daichi's nickname in the American arc was "Wild Monkey". This can be seen in episode 10 towards the start of the episode were DJ is explaining the contestants. Takao's nickname is "The Champ" He was voiced by Nao Nagasawa in the original and Mary Long in the North American dub. In the manga he has a mother named Orin and he stars in his own sidestory. He meets several rivals including Hikaru Tomonji and Kennosuke Shishi Beyblades and attacks *'MG Core' **Strata Dragoon Vurst (Vast Cutter) (Great Cutter) *'Engine Gear' **Strata Dragoon Great (Great Cutter) (Twin Tornado Attack (w/Tyson)) *'Hard Metal System' **Strata Dragoon Metal Spike (Spike Saw) Teams *'G Revolution' **BBA Revolution **G Revolutions Quotes Trivia *At the end of the manga (vol.14), Daichi becomes the new referee in place of Blader D.J./D.J. Jazzman. *Daichi also seems to like food as much as Tyson does. *Gaia Dragoon is the Beyblade version of the Huang long, the occasional fifth sacred beast in the myths of the Four Sacred Beasts, represented by the original four members of the Bladebreakers. *Daichi has been kicked out of a public swimming pool for breaking a no beyblade rule. Category:Beyblade characters Category:Child characters in anime and manga it:Daichi pt:Daichi Sumeragi